


A wild ride

by GoddessOfAllThatIsPotato



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, Fluff, Foiled Confessions, Mutual Pining, Post-Timeskip (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 23:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfAllThatIsPotato/pseuds/GoddessOfAllThatIsPotato
Summary: "Teach, could it be that you're afraid of my dear, sweet Goldie?""I uh of course not, don't be ridiculous!"Byleth fails at hiding her irrational fear of wyverns. She just hopes she's better at hiding her feelings for a certain someone.





	A wild ride

**Author's Note:**

> Minor spoilers for right after the time skip
> 
> I came up with this idea at like 4 am after reaching that part.  
Well I tried to make it cute, hope you enjoy!

Byleth hadn't known what to expect when Claude loudly proclaimed that he had someone he wanted her to meet, but this behemoth of a wyvern towering over her right now certainly wasn't it. "Teach, Goldie. Goldie, Teach." "Nice to…meet you?" She hesitantly smiled at the reptile who just blankly stared at her in return, only tilting its head after a moment to shoot it's master a questioning look. She had seen them before of course, on the battlefield, from far away. But looking at it closely now Byleth started to feel intimidated.

Sadly, the strategic distance she had put between it and herself didn't go unnoticed. "Wait a sec'" Great there was that grin again, that one that always meant trouble. "Teach, could it be that you're afraid of my dear, sweet Goldie?" "I uh of course not, don't be ridiculous!" She crossed her arms, trying to keep her expression neutral but as always, nothing got past him. "Really?" He cocked his eyebrow and took a step forward. Reflexively, she took one back. Now there truly was no more use hiding it he was onto her. And from the look on his face it was obvious he wasn't going to let it go. Or her for that matter. With a few long strides he was already behind Byleth, pushing her towards the infernal lizard despite her best efforts to push back. "That simply won't do. What'll we do if we have to face one in battle." "We-Well I'm sure you could handle it…somehow." Even digging her heels into the ground wasn't helping much "No no no I can already see it now, the emperor raising an army of wyverns to smite the mighty professor. Now relax, Goldie's a real treasure, I promise." Amidst all the back and forth she had failed to notice that they were now in arms reach of the wyvern. The thing huffed and fixed her with an icy stare and she wondered how anyone could possibly enjoy their company when it clearly could bite your head off at any time. _Some treasure…_ It huffed again and she flinched causing Claude to laugh at her.

It occurred to her now that she'd also missed something else. His arm was lazily draped over her shoulder. If he thought that was helping ease her nerves however he was sorely mistaken. But contemplating her complicated feelings for the alliance leader while facing down a wyvern was probably not the best idea. "Go on now, she doesn't bite." He took her hand and slowly raised it to its face. "Anymore…" He added under his breath. Byleth turned to him, alarmed but he just laughed again. She was about to complain but the cold feel under her palm stopped her. She heard the lizard make a sound of contentment as it leaned into her hand, nuzzling it. Huh. That surprised her. It seemed more like a dog or a cat than a man-eating beast. She started to pet it, a small smile working itself onto her face. Goldie let out a low rumble. "She likes the spot behind her antlers." His voice was low as he whispered into her ear. And she hoped to the goddess that her face wasn't as red as she thought it was. Quicker than she would have normally, her hand flitted to the spot and Goldie grumbled again as she licked her upper arm. Byleth chuckled. Maybe Claude did have a point, she was, in her own way, cute. "There, was that so hard Teach?" She added her other hand behind Goldie’s ear and the wyvern began flapping her wings in excitement. "Alright, alright. I might have been wrong." Just as she said that the wyvern jumped forward and licked her entire face tail thrashing wildly as she now looked at her, expecting more. "Well, I'm glad that you get along now. That's step one then." "Of what?" She asked as she wiped her face clear of Goldie's saliva. "My two-step master plan to cure your fear." "Will this work as well as your other 'master plans'?" He grinned as he let go off her to finally satiate Goldie's petting needs. "Better, hopefully." He held out his hand.

Byleth regarded it, hesitated for a moment, recalling the last time this happened, where she had to take part of the blame for his shenanigans. Though, when she thought about, there was no one to admonish him now, not when he was the leader of the alliance. However, she wasn’t sure if that made it more or less safe. With a sigh, she decided to take his hand. "This better not end like the time when you-" she was cut off as he yanked her forward and quickly hoisted her onto Goldie's back by her waist. Byleth let out a little yelp as she grabbed onto the wyvern’s neck. _Seiros this is so high_. "Don't do that!" He laughed as he climbed onto her back himself. "Come on you never would have agreed otherwise." “And for good reason!" She was still glommed onto the wyvern’s neck, she just hoped she wasn’t suffocating her. "Now then, time to take to the skies." _What!?_ "Uh Claude, maaaybe I should." "But Teach, it's real great, I promise. And Goldie's a really good flier." "But are you sure that this is a good idea?" "Oh Teach, have I ever had a bad idea." Byleth turned to glare at him. He shrugged with both arms and smiled. "Alright alright point taken, if you want, you can get off." Not with the puppy dog eyes he was making she couldn't. She turned to look at Goldie and she could've sworn she was trying the same trick. Actually, she wouldn't have put it past Claude to teach her that. "…Fine! But if I fall off and die my ghost will haunt you forever!" "Well there are worse things than spending forever with you." "Claude!" She once again prayed her blush wasn't too noticeable. "I'm kidding. It'll be fine I promise…but if we're gonna do this, you need to let go of her neck." Slowly she let her go and leaned herself back until she collided with Claude's broad chest. When she looked up, he was smiling down at her. At this point she didn't even know which of the two made her more nervous. _Calm down_ she admonished herself. _This isn't like you_. "You ready?" Byleth grabbed a hold of the front of the saddle and nodded. "Then up we go!" With a quick flick to the reigns Goldie lifted off.

Her wings spread to their full width as she was nearly over the monasteries roof within seconds. Byleth was pretty sure she screamed, though whether from excitement or fear she couldn't tell. As Goldie flew a quick round across the monastery, slowly but surely Byleth felt excitement bubble inside of her. Everyone looked so small from up here. "Is it always like this?" She turned to Claude, beaming. "Hm, no. Usually I'm closer to the ground, and the enemies. Goldie and I don't often get to do this." "Oh." "But that makes the rare times we do all the more special." Goldie huffed in agreement and she pet her side causing her to do a quick spin in the air. Byleth squealed along with her. "Woah there, I gotta say Teach, I'm a bit jealous, she's taken quite the shine to you." Claude mused as he reigned her in. "I must admit, I've taken to her as well. For once, your plan worked." " Hey what's that supposed to mean." he looked at her accusingly but she just chuckled and patted his head. "That was a compliment you know." Quicker than she could think he turned and pointed to one of the towers windows. "H-Hey I think I saw Marianne waving to us." If she didn't know any better, she would have thought that he was embarrassed. "A-Anyway" She didn't see Marianne anywhere though. "How about we fly up to the goddess tower, the view from the window is amazing, but from the roof, it's something else. The way he was scratching his beard now…but why would he be nervous? Byleth decided to ponder on this later and nodded, though he still avoided her gaze.

A few flaps later, Goldie perched herself safely on the roof tiles, thankfully they had been spared from the destruction all those years ago. That thought made her heart a little heavier, seeing what the world had come to in her absence, though the view from Garreg Mach suggested little of the war going on. It was nothing but luscious fields and forests bathed in the setting sun's light for miles. It really was beautiful. She suddenly felt some weight push onto her head. Claude was leaning his chin on it. "Is this okay?" She hummed in agreement. His body behind her relaxed a bit. Slowly his arms also snaked their way around her waist. "This too?" "Y-yeah." It felt indescribably good to be surrounded by him like this, it somehow felt right too, like she was meant to be there. Was it supposed to be this warm this high up? "Hey Teach?" "Yeah?" "I really missed you." His grip around her tightened like he thought she were going to disappear again. "I'd say me too but for me it felt like I was gone a few minutes." She felt his chuckle reverberate in his chest. "You know you could have lied to make me feel better." "You'd see right through me anyway." Like always it was a wonder how he hadn't realized her maybe not so platonic feelings for him yet. Though maybe now that his student days were over… No. She shook her head. He was a noble, out of her league, completely. Being in his arms really was dangerous, it made a girl dream of impossible things. "So, uh- “ She tried to take her mind off of him by starting the conversation anew. "Thanks for taking me up here. You were right, Goldie really is a treasure." "Not as much as you." Seiros, was he trying to give her a heart attack? Byleth cleared her throat as the conversation ebbed again. "You know Teach, there's something I've been meaning to tell you…" She nervously replied. "O-Oh?" Now she couldn't help her imagination from running wild, flying with her knight in shining gold into the sunset. By the goddess since when was she so sappy? If Sothis could see her know she would probably tease her about how silly she was being. "Y-you really mean a lot to me, more than you know probably…and…ugh why is this so difficult. I-" Byleth stilled; She had seen something out of the corner of her eye. She sat up straight and turned to the right. Something was there. Claude didn't miss it either. Whatever ease had shown on his face earlier was swiftly wiped away as he let go of her. There, far off in the distance, trudging over a far-off hill. An army. A large one at that. "The empire." Claude nearly growled. She nodded. "By the looks of it they're still a few days away." "You really can't get comfortable around here…" He sighed. "I'll go warn the others. Meet me in the council room." Byleth swung herself off of Goldie and slid down the roof quickly climbing into the tower's window Claude didn't even have time to try and stop her. 

\------------------ ------------------ ------------------ ------------------ ------------------ ------------------ -----------

He laughed. "So, you're afraid of my sweet Goldie but not of climbing from a roof into a window. Teach sometimes heh." He chuckled. She was as unfathomable as she was lovely to him. A shake from his wyvern wiped his grin off of his face though. "Woah, hey what?" Goldie huffed and looked at him accusingly. "Look I tried okay, it's not my fault the empire had other plans." If wyverns had eyebrows hers would surely be on the moon by now. "Next time alright, I promise. And this won't be like other next times." Goldie huffed again. "For now, let's get down from here. I have a fight with my name on it." One day, he hoped he could bring her up here without having to worry about the rest of the world. By that time, he hopefully would have worked up the courage to confess. Well if not Goldie was probably going to have his head for it.


End file.
